Seleucia
Seleucia is a nomadic vampire in Asia/Europe with her mate, Tyron. She has the ability of enhanced self-preservation. Biography 'Early Life' Seleucia was born around 230 BC in Turkey to a wealthy family, which consisted of both human and vampiric members. One of her ancestors, Rakena, converted to vampirism around 600 BC. Rakena remained with her family, ensuring her family's prosperity and safety. The next generations grew up with an entirely different perception of vampirism than was usual. A tradition began in the family, where every other century one child would be chosen to join Rakena as a protector of the family; Seleucia was one of the chosen ones. After meeting her future mate, Tyron, she wanted to delay the transformation. Rakena told her that she could give up her destiny but she didn't. So, she told Tyron all about her family and told him that she would come back to him after she gets her thirst under control. When she war turned and she had her thirst under control, she came back to/for Tyron and changed him herself. Unlike most members of her family, she and Tyron became nomads, but visited the family once-in-awhile. They met the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan centuries later. But knowing of the Romanians and the Volturi's history between each other, they ran as fast as the could away from them. They later ran into Aro, Marcus, and Caius and Seleucia was offered a spot on the Volturi but declined. Sometime later, she met Eleazar and Carmen when they left the Volturi and he identified her special ability of enhanced self-preservation. She had also gone to Siberia with Tyron at somepoint and was tracked and attacked by two werewolves, but lived and killed the wolves. ''New Moon In ''New Moon, Seleucia and Tyron went to Volterra to visit the Volturi. Seleucia was one of the many that were present in the Volturi's chamber when Bella, Edward, and Alice Cullen was forced inside the room by Jane, Felix, and Demetri. ''Breaking Dawn and witnesses arrive in Forks.]] In ''Breaking Dawn, Seleucia and Tyron were two of the many nomads that were present at the Olympic coven's "trial" to witness the destruction of the Olympic coven for creating a(n) immortal child. But since the child was a hybrid and didn't pose a threat to the vampires's secret, Seleucia and Tyron left with fellow nomads Marianna and Demitros. In Alice's vision, Seleucia, unlike most of the witnesses, didn't run into battle with the rest of the Volturi and their witnesses. Instead, she stayed back with Aro, Marcus, Caius, the wives, and the Greek coven leaders and their wives. She watched as the troops were killed and destroyed one-by-one. After watching Leah and Kate kill Tyron, Seleucia ran into battle after Leah but was soon beaten in battle when Kate tripped and swung Seleucia by her feet and threw her into the Volturi leaders and their wives. She then got back up and stood by as she watched both the Greeks and the Volturi's leaders were killed. 'Post-Confrontation' After the confrontation, Seleucia and Tyron were once again asked by Aro to have a spot on the guard, and they finally accepted it. Physical description Seleucia stands at 5'7" and has long brown hair, and also has crimson eyes. Personality and Traits Powers and abilities: Enhanced self-preservation Seleucia's special ability was enhanced self-preservation, which is how she was able to escape being killed by two werewolves with her mate, Tyron, in Siberia. At some point, Eleazar identified her ability as self-preservation, which was the instinctive desire to do what is necessary to stay alive. This ability worked by sensing when her life was in danger, how to evade an enemy's approach and where to run in order to get away. Relationships 'Tyron' Tyron is Seleucia's mate. Seleucia's powerful gift keeps her and Tyron alive in dangerous conditions. She and Tyron have also been offered spots on the Volturi guard and accepted it. Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See Also *Tyron *Tyron and Seleucia Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Nomads Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Volturi Category:Guards Category:Vampires With Special Abilities